Oath Sign
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chris dan Jill. Jill berusaha untuk membuat Chris berhenti gugup di hari pernikahan mereka.


**Oath Sign **

**Biohazard (Resident Evil) ****© CAPCOM**

**Pairing : Chris x Jill **

**Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chris dan Jill. Jill berusaha untuk membuat Chris berhenti gugup di hari pernikahan mereka. **

Chris merasa bahagia, hari ini ia akan menikah dengan Jill. Setelah beberapa tahun ia berpacaran dengan Jill. Namun Chris benar-benar gugup, apa jadinya kalau kegugupan ini akan terus berlanjut. Kemudian ia membetulkan kerah _tuxedo_nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

**Ruang Pengantin Wanita**

Jill menatap cermin, ia melihat apakah gaun pengantinnya tidak apa-apa dan tidak kotor? Karena ia khawatir jika gaun pengantinnya kotor sebelum ia dan Chris mengucapkan sumpah janji pernikahan.

Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _Tenang Jill, tenang_. Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas, semoga saja hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa di hari pernikahan kami, harapnya.

_Tok Tok_

Jill terperanjat kaget. "Masuk."

Setelah diizinkan masuk Claire membuka pintu, kemudian menatap Jill. "Ah kau cantik sekali Jill!" Puji Claire.

"Terima kasih Claire! Ini semua berkatmu dan Helena mencarikan gaun pengantin yang sesuai untukku, juga Ada karena sudah membantu mendandaniku." Jawab Jill sambil tersenyum.

Jill kemudian mendadak murung. Claire kebingungan.

"Kenapa Jill?" Tanya Claire dengan cemas.

"Aku semestinya merasa bahagia, tapi entah kenapa aku malah cemas."

Claire tersenyum "Semua wanita memang seperti itu saat menikah, mereka selalu cemas namun pada akhirnya mereka merasa bahagia."

Jill kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar Claire, terima kasih. Sekarang aku sudah tidak merasa cemas lagi."

Claire mengangguk, ah bahkan Jill yang biasanya tangguh bisa merasa cemas. Namun Claire berpikir apakah kakaknya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja?.

"Aku keluar dulu sebentar ya." Ucap Claire sambil menggenggam _handphone_nya.

Jill mengangguk. Setelah keluar Claire menghubungi Leon.

"Halo."

"Leon, bagaimana kondisi Chris?."

"Semakin buruk, ia malah semakin gugup."

"Ah, dasar Chris." Keluh Claire "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan rencanamu? Apakah kau jadi menjalankan rencanamu?"

Leon berdehem "Ya."

"Semoga sukses." Ucap Claire kemudian ia menutup teleponnya. "Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Tanya Claire.

"Aku baru saja datang."

"Tadi kau dari mana Ada?"

"Aku berada di luuar bersama Helena." Kemudian Ada menghampiri Claire.

Claire lega, untung saja Ada datang ketika ia mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Leon. Bahaya kalau Ada berada di belakangnya ketika ia berbincang dengan Leon.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jill?" Tanya Ada.

"Ia sudah tidak merasa cemas lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Ada. "Kalau begitu aku masuk ke ruang pengantin wanita."

* * *

**Ruang ** **Pengantin Pria**

Chris menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Semakin lama ia semakin gugup dan beberapa kali ia berguman sendiri. Leon yang melihatnya semakin cemas, bagaimana tidak? Sebetulnya Chris sudah gugup sejak kemarin namun ia tidak menampakkan kegugupannya tapi Leon menyadarinya dengan cepat.

Leon kemudian duduk disamping Chris, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Chris. Mengisyaratkan Chris untuk menenangkan dirinya, namun hasilnya percuma saja.

"Chris." Tegur Leon "Kalau kau begini terus kau hanya akan menyusahkan dirimu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Chris. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menenagkan diriku."

Leon menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Ia kesal namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, nampaknya tidak ada jalan lain selain menghubungi Jill. Namun ia berusaha untuk melihat situasinya sebentar.

Leon kemudian keluar dari ruang pengantin pria. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan memegang kotak kecil yang berada di kantongnya, ia harus bisa berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

"Hai tampan." Panggil Ada.

Leon terkejut. Ia berhenti merogoh sakunya dan menghadap ke arah Ada. Ada bisa membaca raut wajah Leon, nampaknya ia cemas akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Leon?"

"Chris. dia semakin lama semakin gugup Membuatku jadi semakin khawatir." Jawab Leon.

_PRANG!_

Leon dan Ada terkejut mendengar bunyi pecahan dari ruang pengantin pria. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam.

Rupanya yang pecah adalah gelas minum yang ditaruh di meja kecil. Chris mengambil sisa pecahan kaca gelas, Leon dan Ada membantu Chris. Setelah itu mereka membuang pecahan kaca.

"Tadi kau tidak menembak gelasnya karena gugup 'kan?" Ucap Leon yang kali ini benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak menembaknya. Aku menjatuhkannya tanpa sengaja."

"Kau, rasa gugupmu benar-benar parah." Ucap Ada.

Chris tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Leon dan Ada semakin cemas, nampkanya mau tidak mau mereka harus memanggil Jill.

_Kriing Kriing_

"Halo, ada apa Ada?" Tanya Claire. Kemudian ia mengkerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Ada. "Baik, aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Kenapa Claire?"

"Jill aku ada permohonan." Ucap Claire sambil menarap Jill.

Setelah didesak oleh Leon dan Ada, Chris akhirnya keluar dari ruang pengantin dan ia berada di balkon dan sesekali menghela nafasnya.

"Chris." Panggil Jill.

Chris terperanjat, kemudian ia menengok ke belakang "Jill? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Claire memintaku untuk menemuimu." Jawab Jill sambil mendekati Chris.

"Kau gugup ya?" Tanya Jill sambil menggenggam tangan Chris.

Chris mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku merasa cemas."

"Cemas?" Tanya Chris.

"Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang membuat kita bahagia. Namun tadi aku merasa cemas, tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah Claire menjelaskan kenapa aku merasa cemas akhirnya aku bisa mengerti dan tidak merasa cemas."

"Tapi beda denganmu ak-"

"Shh." Jill meletakkan jarinya di bibir Chris. Kemudian memeluknya "Kau tidak perlu merasa gugup lagi. Kalau kau gugup maka akan semakin membuat dirimu tidak tenang, begitupula denganku…"

Chris memeluk Jill. Ahh yang diucapkan Jill memang benar pikirnya, seharusnya ia tidak gugup di hari ini, hari pernikahan mereka berdua. Nampak sosok Claire dan Helena yang sedang mencari-cari Chris dan Jill, saat menemukan mereka berdua di balkon. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Claire mendekati mereka berdua dan mendekap mereka berdua.

"Dasar! Kalian berdua memang selalu membuat aku khawatir!" Ucap Claire.

"Maaaf." Ucap Chris dan Jill bersamaan.

Kemudian Claire melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah waktunya, apa kalian berdua sudah siap?"

Chris dan Jill mengangguk, sambil berjalan menuju altar Chris menggandeng tangan Jill. Sementara itu Helena memberi isyarat ke Claire, Claire mengangguk.

* * *

Chris dan Jill naik ke altar, tamu-tamu yang mereka undang ke acara pernikahan mereka takjub melihat Chris dan Jill.

"Cantik sekali!."

"Chris terlihat tampan."

"Akhirnya mereka berdua menikah juga."

"Apakah kamu, Chris Redfield, bersedia mencintai Jill Valentine dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Ujar Chris.

"Apakah kamu, Jill Valentine, bersedia mencintai Chris Redfield dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Bersedia."

"Sekarang, kalian boleh memasang cincin."

Chris kemudian memasang cincin ke jari tengah Jill, begitupula dengan Jill, ia melakukan hal yang sama ke Chris.

"Sekarang, kau boleh mencium pengantin wanita."

Chris dan Jill berciuman, tamu-tamu bertepuk tangan. Claire tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya sang kakak bisa menikahi wanita yang dicintainya. Saat melihat kebelakang Claire melihat Helena sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Leon.

"Sekarang saatnya Leon." Ucap Helena.

"Ya, sekarang adalah giliranku."

"Pergilah ke balkon, saat ini Ada berada disana. Tadi setelah ia melihat Chris mencium Jill, ia pergi keluar."

"Terima kasih Helena." Kemudian Leon pergi keluar.

Saat berjalan menuju ke balkon Leon merasa cemas, apakah Ada akan menerimanya atau tidak? Namun ia tetap akan mengatakannya.

Di balkon, Ada menatap ke langit. Kemudian ia menengok ke belakang karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Leon?" Kemudian Ada mendekati Leon.

Leon berdehem, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang berada di kantongnya. Lalu ia berlutut di depan Ada, membuka kotak tersebut dan menunjukkannya ke Ada. Kotak tersebut berisi cincin.

"Ada, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Ya!" Jawab Ada sambil menepuk pipi kirinya, supaya menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Claire merasa puas dan senang, akhirnya kakaknya bisa bahagia untuk selama-lamanya dan sahabatnya, Leon bisa melamar Ada. Helena senang mengetahui bahwa rencana Laon berhasil dengan sukses.

Begitu pula dengan Chris, akhirnya ia bisa terus bersama-sama dengan wanita yang dicintainya, Jill juga bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Chris. Leon juga bahagia karena sahabatnya sekarang akhirnya menikah dengan wanita yang selama ini dicintainya dan Ada menerima lamarannya.

Ada, sama dengan Chris, Claire, Jill, Leon dan Helena juga bahagia. Ia senang Leon melamarnya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini Leon melamarnya setelah mereka sudah berpacaran selama tiga tahun.

Ah, akhir yang membahagiakan bagi semuanya bukan?


End file.
